mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Race6000/My Top 10 Favorite Pokemon
Okay, I am redoing this list, now excluding the Anime, for I don't watch it because Ash is a horrible trainer. I'll just begin the list. Snorlax Okay, Snorlax is still my number 10 favorite pokemon. I only kept him here because of one reason; He is an Alakazam's worst nightmare. Snorlax is just a special wall. He can hit hard, too. I haven't ever really used Snorlax, but he's awesome. I've seen what he can do. Take down + Snorlax = Win. Trust me. YOU DON'T want to mess with Snorlax without a fighting type. Seing how he's the first and only normal type on this list, he is my favorite normal type. Zapdos Zapdos is an AWESOME pokemon. He is the best of the legendary birds (He deals super-effective damage to the other two, even though Articuno is also super-effective against him), and can pack a punch. I would of put Galvantula here, but I prefer another bug type... The one bug type that will kill you within seconds... Anyway, Zapdos is the last electric-type on this list, meaning he is my favorite electric-type. Suicune Suicune was the most elusive pokemon in my time of SoulSilver. I eventually got to the place where you catch him, BUT my level 60 or so Typhlosion accidently killed him. I was so mad, because I forgot to save. Despite being on the list, he isn't my favorite water-type. He can walk on water, and that fat...Goat...Thing... Arceus can't walk on water. Suicune shares this trait with Surskit. THEY HAVE BESTED GOD. SUICUNE AND SURSKIT ARE THE TRUE GODS! Yeah. Rayquaza YES... RAYQUAZA... THE CHUCK-NORRIS OF ALL THE--- Legendaries. Not the chuck-norris of everyone else. Just of the legendaries. HE... IS GREEN. Okay, spaz attack over, Rayqyaza is just amazing, with Special Attack and Attack with the same total. He is one of the stronger legendaries. He's fast, he has a lot of offensive stats, and is just pure win. So yeah. He's my favorite Dragon-type, flying-type, and Legendary. That's a lot, aint it? Metagross THE DEFINITION OF WALL. HE WILL WALL YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME. HEEE WILL WALL YOU... NO MATTER THE TYPE! Okay, Metagross is awesome. He's my favorite steel-type, fellahs, might as well as get that out of the way. I'd like to inform you that he's stronger than Number 2, and if trained correctly, Number 1. Only thing I don't get; why, in the 3-D games, does he fly? HE'S GOT LEGS! Y HE NO USE DEM?! Empoleon Okay, this was the Pokemon I grew up with. Not Charizard, Typhlosion, or MUDKIPZ---I mean Swampert, Empoleon. I failed at training him, so I gave him 3 HM's and hydro cannon, and eventually took out Garchomp after 300000 attempts, but Empoleon is my favorite water type. ... Don't say anything relating to the next person's base type. Swampert OKAY, I LIKE MUDKIPS. JUST TO PUT THAT OUT THERE. Okay, Swampert is my favorite Starter. I've had less nostalgia with him than both Empoleon AND Typhlosion (My other nostalgic starter), but he's the starter of my favorite region, AND my favorite ground-type. NOT WATER, FOOLS! He's just a freaking tank. Not wall, TANK. Dishes damage and takes it. He is the definition of tank. ... I know Metagross can do the same thing, but still. SHAT AP! Gardevoir Yep. It's Gardevoir. BIG SHOCKER. Okay, Gardevoir is awesome. T-that's all. She gives 3 Sp. Atk EV's. So training your abra's, kadabra's, alakazams, rocks, and chickens has just became easier... If they're special attackers, of course, so shut up. XD Okay, anyway, she just awesome. She shares the EV givings as Charizard, but who cares? She's a good attacker. She's my favorite Psychic-Type. 'Cause she is. Sableye SABLEYE SAVED MY ARSE WHEN FIGHTING BRAWLY. Self explainitory. XD Okay, he's just awesome and CUTE. HE'S SO... FREAKING... CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE... Yes, a gremlin is adorable. He's my favorite Ghost and Dark-type. t-that's all I got to say. He's cute, owns when you use a prankster set, and yeah, HE'S SO PRO! XD Heracross CHARLES (My Heracross) HAS BROKEN ALL THE BRICKS IN THE WORLD BECAUSE THEIR OPINIONS WERE INVALID. Yes. He's just so freaking POWERFUL... If trained right. Enter Gen IV and get bulk up (Or enter Emerald and get it), and kill everyone after teaching it Brick Break. YES. HE BREAKS ALL THE BRICKS! ... ARE ROCKS AND BRICKS THAT DIFFERENT?! Charles:*Uses brick break on a rock, it doesn't shatter. Uses rock smash, a weaker move, on one, and it breaks.* "Wat dah..." Category:Blog posts Category:Pokemon Category:Race6000